


Mr Right Now

by MissWeasley



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWeasley/pseuds/MissWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hasn't had sex in months and gets a bit bitchy. At least that's what his roommate says. Cue a gay club in Chicago and Sebastian intending to have a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Right Now

The club in Chicago was exactly what Blaine needed. The light on the dance floor changed constantly, the bars and lounge areas were only dimly lit. The bass vibrated through Blaine's body and the air was warm and heavy and even if he were just standing at one of the bars, sipping a drink, it wouldn't take long for him to be totally drenched in sweat. But he had decided to enjoy this night. So that's why he was on the dancefloor, bodies in varying states of nakedness all around him. He had taken off his own shirt an hour ago and now it was safely tucked into the waistband of his washed out skinny jeans. The guy dancing in front of Blaine had his hands on Blaine's hips and he was still wearing his tee, but he could've been naked because his shirt showed more than it hid. The other guy currently rubbing himself against Blaine's back was obviously not wearing a shirt of any kind and – oh! – his pants were on the very tight side.

Blaine put his head back and moved with the music. The guy behind him let his hand trail over Blaine's shoulder towards his chest.

“How 'bout it, honey, you 'n' me?” He licked down the shell of Blaine's ear and gently bit into the lobe.

Of course, his getting laid was the intended reason why Stacy had dragged him here. It had been months since he last had a guy in his bed and he got a bit obnoxious. At least that was what Stacy said. “And as your roommate I should now, Blainey! Right now you're even worse than Paris Hilton with PMS!” When she had said that, Blaine had rolled with his eyes. She had stuffed condoms and lube into the back pocket of his jeans, before she had slapped him across the backside and sent him off towards the dance floor with a somewhat evil smirk.

But was that really what he wanted? Getting dragged off towards the restrooms by a guy he didn't even know for a quick fuck? Back to the dance floor, rinse and repeat? Or either flee from Mr Unknown's apartment even before breakfast or, even more embarrassing, decide if Mr Unknown could stay for breakfast...

Blaine turned his head towards where the bars were and pretended to see someone. “Oh, I think my roommate is over there.”

Without waiting for an answer he squeezed from between the two young men and weaved through the crowd towards the bars. Of course Stacy wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he hadn't expected that if he was honest with himself. She was probably on another floor with her girlfriend. Or already on her way home. Blaine came to stand between to bar stools and when the bartender looked at him, he gestured towards the bottle of vodka standing on the counter.

“You're drinking such hard stuff this early in the evening?”

Blaine jumped a bit. The voice was so close that the other person hadn't even had to raise their voice. He turned to where the voice had come from. The young man sitting on the stool next to him had dark hair and was slender. And probably taller than he was. Almost everybody was taller than he was. He couldn't get much else, because the light wasn't the best.

Blaine shrugged and turned back towards the bartender, who just placed the vodka in front of him. Blaine held the arm with the bracelet with the barcode over the counter and the bartender scanned it and tapped the touch screen of the cashier. He took the glass, looked at it shortly and downed the contents in one go. Blaine was sure that he could feel the vodka burning all the way down to his stomach. He put the glass back and was about to signal the bartender he wanted a refill when the young man next to him raised his hand. Three signs later a new vodka was placed in front of Blaine and the young man got what looked like rum with coke.

“I'm Sebastian, but you can call me Bas,” the young man whispered into Blaine's ear.

“Blaine.”

Blaine moved back a bit an raised his glass. Blaine raised his, too, and almost at the same time they emptied their glasses. As soon as he had put his glass down, Bas grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

Just as Taio Cruz' “There She Goes” started playing Bas pressed himself against Blaine, hands on his hips and one leg between Blaine's. Yep, Blaine had been right, Bas was about half a head taller than he was. In the flickering light he still couldn't make out more than what he had already seen.

Blaine completely lost track of time while he danced with Bas. One song blended into the next one. One time his back was against the front of Bas, then Bas rubbed his back against Blaine's chest and then they were looking at each other. At one point, Bas was just dancing behind him and rubbed his crotch against Blaine's chest, he could feel it. Bas was hard. That he was hard himself was something Blaine ignored completely. Whatever Stacy's plan had been, Blaine wasn't convinced that a one night stand was what he wanted. He was about to come up with a solution for how to deal with Bas' obvious problem when Bas placed a hand on Blaine's crotch.

“Just what I thought,” Bas whispered. “Come.”

And contrary to the guy Blaine had danced with before, Bas didn't wait for any kind of answer from Blaine. He simply took Blaine by the hand and pulled him out of the mass of dancing and swaying bodies. In front of the restrooms he pushed him against a wall and kissed him, a hand next to Blaine's head on the wall and the other one in Blaine's neck.

Blaine had completely forgotten what a good kiss could do to him. His knees suddenly felt like jello, his whole body seemed to tingle and the only thing he wanted right now, right here was Bas. He moaned into the kiss and regretted it a second later when Bas pulled away from the kiss and grinned.

Bas took Blaine's hand again – he seemed to do that awfully often – and led him to the men's restroom. The music was subdued, the lights brighter and the moaning louder. The door to the last stall was open and that was where Bas was headed. He pulled Blaine in behind him. The fact that Blaine was pulled flush against Bas' body and Bas had his hands in Blaine's pants was what lead to Blaine not paying any attention to how Bas had managed to close the door behind them.

Bas pressed Blaine against the door and kissed him again, one leg pressed between Blaine's.

“Lube? Condoms?” Bas voice was a bit deeper and huskier than Blaine could remember.

Blaine wasn't really able to form fully, grammatical correct sentences of any kind right now. “Back pocket,” was the only thing he could say.

Bas pushed his hands into Blaine's backpockets and pulled them even closer together. Blaine moaned.

“Oh, I can't wait until you make that noise when I fuck you,” Bas whispered into Blaine's ear and Blaine moaned again. This was so unfair.

Bas tucked the condom and lube into one of his pockets and started opening Blaine's pants. Once the zipper was open, he yanked them down together with Blaine's boxer briefs, leaving both to pool around Blaine's ankles.

“Turn around.”

“What?”

But Bas didn't repeat himself. Instead he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and with a bit of stumbling on Blaine's side he turned him around and pressed him against the door again.

“Fuck yeah, Blaine.”

Bas' hands stroked down Blaine's back, squeezing his ass, before they lost contact again completely.

When Blaine felt two cold and slick fingers wriggle between his cheeks, he sucked in a breath. But soon it felt good and he couldn't really wait for Bas to fuck him. Bas prepared him quickly. One finger, in and out, turning a bit. Then a second one. There was only a mild pain that increased slightly when Bas started scissoring his fingers. A third finger and the pain was still bearable. More scissoring. More in and out.

“Come on, Bas, fuck me.”

Blaine could feel Bas' labored breathing against his shoulder and neck.

“No, you're not ready yet.”

“I don't fucking care. Fuck me, or are you too scared to hurt me?”

Bas withdrew his fingers.

Blaine tried to look over his shoulders, but he couldn't see much. Soon enough, though, he felt two hands pulling his cheeks apart and Bas cock pushing between them.

“You... god, Blaine,” Bas was moaning, too. “You need to hold yourself open.”

Blaine complied and felt Bas head dropping down on his shoulder.

“Fuck! You should see yourself, Blaine. All eager for me.”

“Are you going to fuck me or wha- Oh fuck!”

With one push Bas had buried himself in Blaine.

“So tight, Blaine. So fucking tight.”

And then, with barely enough time for Blaine to adjust, Bas started moving. Slowly, but moving. With every thrust Blaine was pushed against the door, creating wonderful friction.

Bas grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled them up, trapping them with his own against the door, before he bit him in the neck, making Blaine moan. Bas pace increased and soon he was pounding into Blaine harshly, making the door rattle on its hinges. But no one around them seemed to care.

Blaine felt his spine tingling, heat pooling low in his belly. His balls tightened and he knew he couldn't hold it back much longer. He pushed back against Bas who now held his hips like they were the only thing keeping him grounded.

“God, Blaine!”

And there it was, the change of angle that made Bas brush over and over again over his prostate. Once. Twice. Three times. Blaine lost count.

“Close, Bas,” he moaned after what felt like the hundredth stroke.

“Come for me, Blaine,” Bas whispered into his ear, his voice husky.

Another stroke and Blaine came, moaning Bas' name. Come painting the door he was pushed against and a whispering voice in the back of Blaine's head remarked that he was one lucky boy for not wearing his shirt.

“Fuck!” Bas practically screamed as he came, too, burying himself inside of Blaine, panting against his shoulder.

They stood there for a while, calming down, enjoying their orgasms. Then Bas pulled out and Blaine winced. He would feel it for a few days. Blaine turned around to grab some toilet paper, so he could wipe off the come that had made it to his chest. He just saw Bas tossing the condom into the toilet, before he pulled his pants back on.

“Commando? Really, Bas?” Blaine wiped himself clean as good as he could, tossed the toilet paper into the toilet too and pulled his boxer briefs back up.

Bas shrugged. “It's faster in a case like this.” He flushed the toilet. “Can I invite you for another drink?” He reached around Blaine, unlocking the door.

Blaine thought for a moment, but couldn't find anything strange in an after-fuck-drink. “Sure, why not.”


End file.
